Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Karl Benson, (nascido em 4 de fevereiro de 1994, (iGoodbye - 18 anos) é o produtor técnico do web show iCarly. Freddie é um administrador do site iCarly, criando os efeitos especiais usados no webcast iCarly, editar trechos de filmes para a mostra, e sendo um homem atrás das câmeras. Freddie é o membro mais velho do trio iCarly , foi ele que sugeriu o nome do Web Show. Ele mora no Bushwell Plaza , no apartamento 8-D com sua mãe . Este é o apartamento em frente ao outro apartamento de sua melhor amiga Carly Shay . Freddie frequenta a escola Ridgeway , e é conhecido por ter notas muito altas em uma variedade de notas. Ele é parte de muitas actividades extra-curriculares, com o mais conhecido sendo o AV Club. Sua personalidade é geralmente intelectual, muito calmo e mesmo temperada ao lidar com pessoas negativas ou eventos. Freddie tem moral muito forte, e tem dificuldade em ser médio, aproveitando-se de pessoas, ou mentindo. Freddie é interpretado por Nathan Kress . Sobre Ele Freddie é muito inteligente e se mostra um pouco "nerd" e ficar animado sobre tudo o que tem a ver com tecnologia. Ele também é membro do Clube de AV na escola, além de ser um fã de World of Warlords (paródia de World of Warcraft). Por causa de seu amor por computadores, tornou-se produtor técnico do iCarly, aquele que constrói e opera o equipamento técnico. Exemplos de tais equipamentos são a tela verde, o monitor de tela plana, e o controle remoto da Sam , e vários efeitos especiais. Freddie tem um lado um pouco tortuoso. Ele gosta de acreditar que ele é "ruim", mas suas travessuras e erros normalmente virar de alguma forma, e como ele é ficha limpa como nunca. Freddie é fã de Guerra das Galáxias (Paródia de Star Wars). Seu interesse também é mostrado na decoração do seu quarto. Em iHear Art e iWas a Pageant Girl , ele mencionou que ele visita a convenção de Guerra das Galáxias, e ele também foi mostrado ter uma arma a laser e um blazer de choque (que ele chocou-se com quando ele pensou que estava sonhando por ter beijado a Carly na versão Extendida de iSaved Your Life ). Ele também compartilha o amor de World of Warlords junto com Spencer mostrado em iStart a Fan War . Em iFence , foi mostrado que ele tem um grande talento para a esgrima, assim como seus ancestrais e sua mãe. No entanto, a sua vedação não foi mencionado, pois e é provável que ele rapidamente perdeu o interesse por esgrima. Sua mãe também leva a diferentes atividades esportivas, como natação sincronizada ou tênis, para sua vergonha . Além disso, em inúmeros episódios, Freddie segura um garfo ou uma caneta com a mão esquerda, embora em iFence , ele é mostrado que ele luta esgrima com a mão direita, o que pode levar os fãs a pensar que ele é ambidestro. Ele é a única pessoa do elenco que é mostrado falar de outra língua o espanhol, embora Sam demonstrou falar em italiano. Além de falar fluentemente espanhol, ele também fala um pouco de francês, como mostrado no episódio iHate Sam's Boyfriend .Alguns fãs de iCarly usar a teoria de que ele fala espanhol porque tem a ver com o chip de monitoramento que a mãe de Freddie colocou em sua cabeça. Em alguns episódios, Freddie mostra um caso raro de pensamentos um pouco violentos e médio. Em iWon't Cancel The Show , ele mostra-se rindo do desconforto de Gibby de ter que escovar os dentes com mostarda repetidamente. Quando Sam incomoda ele em iSell Penny Tees , ele lentamente pega uma faca, mas para si mesmo dizendo para si mesmo se controlar. Em iPity The Nevel , ele queria que Nevel bebesse o sapato de Sam "tinha sido suando por mais de um ano." Em iOMG , ele parece muito divertido com o fato de que Sam postou as fotos (obviamente média) do que ela havia desenhado na testa Gibby na internet. Freddie vive com sua mãe superprotetora Marissa Benson , que freqüentemente mima muito ele. Em iMove Out, Freddie fica um pouco irritado com o comportamento de sua mãe e vai embora de casa. No final do episódio, ele volta com a condição de que ela nunca vai envergonhar em público, e que ela vai desbloqueia todos os canais de TV que ele goste, conforme mencionado no episódio iDate Sam & Freddie , ele sabe que sua mãe colocou um chip em sua cabeça. Em vários episódios, ele tem demonstrado ser uma pessoa carinhoso e amigo de verdade com a Carly e Sam. Por exemplo, em iReunite With Missy , viu necessidade de ajuda a Sam, secretamente, se livrou de Missy dando sua viagem ao cruzeiro de férias para ela, também para que ela não tirasse a amizade de Carly Sam e o webshow. Em inúmeras outras ocasiões, ele faz tudo o que puder para ajudar os suas duas amigas, e às vezes é amigo de Spencer, o irmão da Carly, e amigo de Gibby. Freddie pode ter uma grande força física. Em iScream on Halloween , ele arrancou uma maçaneta da porta com as próprias mãos, (que foi um acidente). E em Think They Kissed , quando ele derrotou Carly facilmente no chão. Na 4 ª temporada, Freddie fica com uma parência física com bíceps mais forte. Isto é devido ao Nathan Kress trabalhar mais. (Em iOMG ,Sam demorou um pouco pra vencer Freddie na queda de braço.) Freddie é apaixonado pela Carly desde a 6ª série, embora ele adimitiu que ama a Sam, mas atualmente não se sabe qual é seu sentimento pelas duas que são desconhecidos. Relação com os Personagens 'Carly Shay:' thumb|left|255pxFoi estabelecido no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada que Freddie é apaixonado pela Carly, apesar dela o rejeitar constantemente, eles se tornaram melhores amigos. Eles se conhecem desde a sexta série, e são mostrados cuidar um dos outros com muita força.Freddie tem se mostrado extremamente ciumento em relação a qualquer cara em que Carly se interessa. No episódio iHere an Idiot '''da 4ª temporada, é possivel afirmar que Freddie esta com muito ciúmes de Carly. Em iLike Jake, Carly da um beijo leve no nariz de Freddie como forma de agradecimento - após te-las ajudado com o fato de terem prometido a Jake que ele cantaria no programa antes de descobrirem que ele não cantava realmente -. A relação de Carly e Freddie foi desenvolvida na 3ª temporada, quando Freddie salvou a vida de Carly de um caminhão de tacos que se aproximava no episódio '''iSaved Your Life e a partir daí Carly e Freddie começam a namorar por um período muito curto, porque aproximadamente do final do episódio ele termina o namoro porque, Freddie não queria tirar vantagem de Carly já que ele diz que ela não está apaixonada por ele, e aproximadamente da última cena antes de Freddie voltar para seu apartamento.Freddie disse que assim que a história de herói passar eles poderiam namorar mais uma vez.Na última cena do episódio, Freddie pede mais um beijo e Carly lhe da um beijo na bochecha. O relacionamento deles foi mencionado uma vez desde então no primeiro episódio da 6ª temporada, o novo iApril Fools . Por um tempo Freddie havia esquecido seus sentimentos pela Carly, embora recentemente foi mostrado no episódio iOpen a Restaurant que Freddie tenha voltado a ter uma queda pela Carly dizendo : É muito tarde para você me amar? 'Sam perguntou se ele esta apaixonado pela Carly denovo ele sorri e diz que não em um gesto de segredo'.No último episódio da série,iGoodbye, Carly vai até o estúdio do iCarly, enquanto Freddie está arrumando as câmeras, filmadoras e outros equipamentos tecnologicos. Eles tem uma breve conversa, depois Carly toma coragem e olha para ele, colocando a mão sobre a sua então surpreendemente ela o beija. Freddie devolve o beijo.Ambos parecem surpresos com o beijo e após se separarem um pouco timidos com isso, fazendo com que, imediatamente, os dois mudassem de assunto e quando eles estão deixando o estúdio do iCarly, Freddie é visto levantando as mãos em um gesto de comemoração.(Ver: '''Creddie) 'Samantha Puckett': thumb|left|233pxSam e Freddie começaram como inimigos e nunca foram muito amigos, embora eles provocam um ao outro, estão sempre brigando e chegam a se "matar", mas, eles confiam um ao outro quando precisam de ajudar, além de terem mostrado se preocuparem um com o outro. Compartilharam seu primeiro beijo em iKiss '. Em 'iOMG ', Sam beija Freddie admitindo estar apaixonada por ele.Em 'iLost My Mind , ele admite ter sentimentos por ela, beijando-a também. Para a alegria dos Seddie Shippers, eles começam a namorar em [http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IDate_Sam_%26_Freddie iDate Sam e Freddie] , eles quase terminaram o namoro no episódio iCan't Take It '. Em 'iLove You, Freddie diz a Sam que ele ama, e ela diz: "Eu também te amo". Porém, eles mutuamente decidem terminar à meia-noite. Desde então, o relacionamento deles foi mencionado de novo no episódo iPear Store '''quando Sam diz que Freddie e ela já namorou por um tempo. Sam ainda disse: "Ele ainda está apaixonado por mim, é meio triste." Freddie não disse qualquer coisa relacionada depois que ela disse isso...em iBust a Thief em um momento de desespero por querer achar seu laptop, Sam puxa Freddie para perto e eles ficaram bem próximos parecendo que ia dar beijo, que não aconteceu, mas Freddie parecia estar bem alterado quando Sam colou seu nariz ao dele. Em iGoodbye em uma breve conversa por telefone, quando Sam diz a Freddie que quer falar algo importante com ele, supreendemente ele pergunta: O que? Vamos voltar a ficar juntos?, Sam ficou sem entender e ambos ficaram sem graça, sem saber o que dizer quase imediatamente mudando o assunto. (ver Seddie)' 'Spencer Shay: thumb|left|87pxSpencer parece ser tipo como um irmão mais velho para Freddie. Freddie geralmente pede-lhe conselhos (especialmente sobre as meninas) e gosta de sair com ele quando ele precisa de um tempo longe das meninas. Também podemos ver que Freddie e Spencer trabalham juntos como uma equipe. (ver '''Fencer ) 'Gibby': thumb|left|161pxAntes de Gibby tornar se um personagem principal, Freddie quase não interagiu com ele, exceto para trabalhar em iCarly. A situação mais notável entre eles foi em iEnrage Gibby ' quando Gibby pensou que Freddie tentou tomar sua namorada. Ele é visto em muitos vídeos em iCarly em seu site que eles freqüentam mais. Na 4 ª temporada, eles são mostrados saindo juntos no episódio 'iSam's Mom . (ver Fibby ) 'Família' *'Sra. Benson': (nascida sexta-feira, 9 de julho de 1971), mãe neurótica de Freddie. Ela é superprotetora, a ponto de ter imp''la''ntado um chip na cabeça de sua filho sem que ele saiba. Freddie afirmou que sua mãe não dá à ele mais de 8 dólares de mesada, pois tem um medo paranóico de que ele junte dinheiro, e compre uma passagem para mudar de cidade e ficar longe dela, mas, segundo ele, isso não é realmente estranho, pois ele realmente acabaria fazendo isso. Ela também lhe dá loção anti-ácaro diariamente. Em iMove Out, ele fica irado com o comportamento de sua mãe e muda de apartamento pagando 100 dólares por mês. Até o final do episódio, em que ele volta a morar com ela na condição de que ela não irá mais constrangê-lo em público, e vai desbloquear todos os canais na sua TV. *'Stephanie Benson': (nascida em 22 de maio de 2008), sua prima e único membro do da família Benson - fora sua mãe - que foi mostrado na série. Ela sempre faz uma expressão entediada quando olha para Freddie, o que o preocupava, porque ela começou a rir quando parou de olhar para ele. No final do IPie, ele a faz rir por jogar uma torta de creme de coco em seu rosto. 'Namoros/Encontros/Paixões' *'Valerie (2007 - Encontro, Ex - Namorada):' Freddie teve um relacionamento com ela no episódio iWill Date Freddie. Tornaram-se tão unidos que ele se ofereceu para cuidar dos problemas técnicos do Web Show de Valerie. Quando ele descobriu que ela estava apenas usando-o para arruinar o iCarly, ele rompe com ela, e o Web Show de Valerie vai pelo ralo. *'Shannon Mitchell (2008 - Encontro):' Uma garota que tinha uma queda por ele em iWin a Date. Eles acabam se envolvendo em um encontro triplo, enfim não ficaram juntos. *'Rona Burger: (2008 - Namoro em Realidade Alternativa)' Ela é a namorada de Freddie na realidade alternativa de iChristmas. Ela é extremamente agressiva para com ele, e Carly diz a Rona que ninguém sequer gosta dela. *'Melanie Puckett (2009 - Encontro):' irmã gêmea de Sam, que apesar de ser idêntica a ela na aparência, é o oposto dela na personalidade. Em iTwins, Freddie pensa que Melanie não existe, e que Sam só estava tentando enganá-lo. Para fazer Melanie admitir que é Sam, ele a chama para sair, e durante o encontro, Melanie o beija para provar que não é Sam. Em iThink They Kissed, ele diz que seu segundo beijo com Sam "possa ter sido com sua irmã gêmea". E que ainda estava confuso em relação a Melanie. (Veja também: Felanie). *'Shelby Marx (2009 - Sem namoro, só flertes):' Freddie se pergunta como fazer ela ser sua futura esposa, quando eles vêem a luta no início de iFight Shelby Marx. Ao longo do episódio, ele faz várias tentativas inábeis para obter a sua atenção, mas ela diz que ele a assusta. *'Malika (2009 - Encontro):' Uma garota excêntrica, que gosta de fazer truques de mágica em público. Ela pede que ele a leve ao baile "A Garota que Escolhe" em iSpeed Date, e eles acabam indo juntos, embora ele não queira. *'Carly Shay (2006 a 2010 e 2012) - Paixão (2006-2009), Ex - Namorada (2010) Possível Paixão 2012):' Carly deu um beijo leve no nariz de Freddie em iLike Jake para agradecer a ele por remixar a voz de Jake. Em iSpeed Date, Carly e Freddie dispensam seus acompanhantes do Baile da Garota que Escolhe '' .E no final do episodio Carly e Freddie dançam uma música lenta juntos. Durante iSaved Your Life, Carly beija Freddie como forma de agradecimento por ter salvo sua vida, e os dois se tornam um casal por um tempo curto, porque Sam diz a Freddie que Carly só o ama porque ele salvou sua vida.Também ja tiveram o seu último beijo em iGoodbye antes de Carly se mudar para Itália com seu pai (Veja também: 'Creddie)' *'Leslie (2010 - Encontro):' Uma garota com quem ele saiu em um encontro duplo, juntamente com Spencer em iWas a Pageant Girl. Ela acabou saindo depois de ter sido ignorada durante o encontro, enquanto Spencer e Freddie se enfrentam no jogo do "Quem sou eu?". *'Sabrina (2010 - Encontro):' Prima de Gibby, com quem Freddie havia conversado pela Web Cam "todas as noites". Freddie convidou Sabrina para ir a casa de Carly em iBeat the Heat, embora mais tarde Freddie tenha adiado pela altura de Sabrina. Eles parecem ser apenas amigos, embora Freddie tenha mostrado algum interesse romântico por Sabrina, pelo menos, antes de ele a conhecer pessoalmente. *'Sam Puckett (2011) - Possível Paixão (2008) e (2012), Amor (2011), Encontro (2011) Ex - Namorada (2011) : '''Vivem brigando,mas no fundo se amam,em vários episódios eles demonstram um grande carinho um pelo o outro,em um episódio lançado em Abril, Sam beija Freddie de surpresa, a partir daí eles começam a namorar, assim sendo admitindo o amor um pelo o outro, o namoro começa na continuação de iOMG, no final do episódio iLost my Mind,onde Freddie beija Sam. Em iGoodbye em uma breve conversa por telefone, quando Sam diz a Freddie que quer falar algo importante com ele, supreendemente ele pergunta: O que? Vamos voltar a ficar juntos?, Sam por um instante ficou sem entender e ambos ficaram sem graça, sem saber o que dizer.(Veja também: Seddie) Espanhol O Freddie na maioria dos episódios diz uma palavra em espanhol, segundo Dan Schneider, o motivo disso será revelado em um próximo episódio da 4ª Temporada. Frases Espanhol *Pantalones! (Calças em espanhol) *Arriba! (exclamação de afirmação ou aprovação em espanhol) *Como? *Buenos dias, muchachalatas! (bom dia, garotas) *Fantástico *Gracias (Obrigado) *Con mucho gusto (com prazer!) *Casa del freddo (casa de Freddie) *Agua (água) *Hola, David! (olá, Davi) *Maravilloso (Maravilhoso) *Señor (Senhor) *Calcetín (Meia) *Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo! (Os feijões quentes queimam minhas calças, aiiiiiiii!) *Feliz Navidad (Feliz Natal) *Adios (Adeus) *El footah gigantico (Pé Grande) *O que ? Por que ? (fala juntamente com Sam em dois episódios) Normal *Vou atualizar o Firewall do computador. *Eu não me sinto como um herói. *Sam! *5, 4, 3, 2... *Mãe! (em tom diferente) *Obrigado Carly, bem feito? Sam. *Eu não acho que você esteja apaixonada por mim, você só pensa que esta! *Nossa,momento Scooby-doo total. *Eu te amo (para Sam) *Continue beijando esses sapos Carly ,o príncipe aqui espera . Fotos Nathan-kress-2010-3-27-19-30-24.jpg 476px-Img 4115 sam-freddie-kiss-in-ilost-my-mind-icarly.jpg 1688556 268761343287524 1736604959 n.png Nathan-kress-default.jpg Nathan-kress-nick-400.jpg Nathan-kress-csi-300.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-01.jpg Nathan Kress-ALO-118326.jpg Nathan+Kress+Outerwear+Vest+NDNx060KqrTl.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-05.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-04.jpg Nathan-Kress-Gulf-Islands-Waterpark.png Nathan-kress-interview-questions1.jpg Nathan-kress-cnn-heroes-325x550.jpg Nathan-kress-justin-bieber-megamind.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Dreamworks+Animation+RHMA4RyjJScl.jpg Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+Celebrates+Largest+jtGRMe-FhOal.jpg Nathan-kress-freddie-benson-60.jpg Nathan-kress-bieber-megamind-03.jpg Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+rFIGFxbIACHl.jpg Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-KCAs.jpg Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg Nathan-kress (4).jpg ICarly (Season 3) - Miranda and Nathan.jpg Nathan-kress (3).jpg Nathan kress licencia de conducir.jpg Nathan-Kress-shirtless4.jpg Nathan Jennette Sing.PNG Nathan kress 1257076987.jpg Miranda,Jennette e Nathan.jpg Nathan,miranda,jennette.jpg Nathan Kress 1.jpg Nathan-Kress-Photo-Shoot.jpg Nathan Kress 1.gif Nathan kress 1286606886.jpg Nathan kress 1286606914.jpg Nathan kres ct.jpg Nathan kress 1229166156.png Nathan kress 1229166134.png Nathan & Jennette.jpg Nathan lindo.png Nathan kress477bwcrop.jpg Nathan-Kress.jpg Smiling Nathan.PNG Nathan-kress.jpg Miranda and Nathan.jpg Nathan-3.jpg Nathan 4.jpg Nathan 3.jpg Nathan Kress.jpg Ari Nathan.png Nathan 2.jpg NATHAN KREEEEEEEEEEESS.jpg Nathan e miranda.jpg Nathan kress3.jpg Nathan-teen.jpg Nathan kress29.jpg Jennette-Nathan.jpg Omg nathan.png Nathan kress.jpg Nathan-Kress1.jpg @nathan.png Nathan.jpg Nathan kress icarly.jpg Tumblr lza7iiJQNk1r68rvs.gif ICarly - S03E09 - 1.gif Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-2010-3-27-21-10-1.jpg 385 6490 510 nathan-kress-teen-choice-awards-1.jpg Nathan-Kress-photo-megamind-premiere-1-nathan-kress-19979852-333-500.jpg 385 6490 510 Nathan-Kress-Teen-Choice-Awards-1 por Go To iCarly.jpg -3-SO-CUTE-AND-HOT-3-nathan-kress-15633919-510-510.jpg Nathan-Kress-and-Jennette-McCurdy-nathan-kress-and-jennette-mccurdy-8943860-320-240.jpg ICarly - Beijo Carly -Miranda Cosgrove- e Freddie (Nathan Kress) - BRASIL - YouTube2 - Cópia.jpg Nathan-Kress-and-Jennette-McCurdy-icons-nathan-kress-and-jennette-mccurdy-25007469-100-100.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-03.jpg Kids-Choice-Awards-Australia-Jennette-McCurdy-Nathan-Kress.jpg Hottie-Nathie-nathan-kress-15335830-600-800.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-and-Nathan-Kress-Australian-KCA-2-1024x712.jpg Hottie-Nathie-nathan-kress-15335829-173-338.jpg Jathan-Jennette-and-Nathan-jennette-mccurdy-9508784-199-300.jpg Nathan-at-a-cafe-in-Firenze-nathan-kress-24067425-550-733.jpg Nathan-and-Drake-nathan-kress-12657010-500-332.jpg Nathan-and-Miranda-miranda-and-nathan-12374756-600-450.jpg Jennette-McCurdy-Nathan-Kress-Rocks-Your-School.jpg.png -Jennette-Nathan-nathan-kress-and-jennette-mccurdy-14374554-422-500.jpg Miranda-cosgrove-nathan-kress-saved-life.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-.jpg Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-12374697-453-604.jpg 259px-Nathan-kress-zookeeper-05.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+X9wi6ubfzmRl.jpg 188px-Nathan-kress-zookeeper-04.jpg Jennette+McCurdy+Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+sPYoID Y1Pul.jpg Ariana+Grande+Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+Celebrates+fmHWLSigB72l.jpg HOT-nathan-kress-15633986-333-500.jpg HOT-nathan-kress-15634026-395-594.jpg Superman-nathan-kress-16697932-333-500.jpg 180px-Nathan Kress 2011, 2.jpg Nathan-nathan-kress-26190462-320-480.png Nathan-nathan-kress-26080480-436-424.png IThink They Kissed - Nathan being tackled by Miranda.jpg Gorgeous-Nathan-nathan-kress-15335963-600-450.jpg Miranda-and-Nathan-miranda-and-nathan-12374691-116-120.jpg Jennette e Nathan (4).png Jennette e Nathan de mãos dadas.jpg BOP-Nathan Miranda.jpg Miranda and Nathan with Jennette and Jerry.jpg Jennette-nathan-bilgerdfgunday-besfren.jpg 260px-Nathan Kress.jpg Niranda-miranda-and-nathan-.jpg IThink They Kissed - Nathan and Miranda.jpg Jennette e nathan 17.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 385 9034 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-01.jpg 130px-385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 185px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kiss.jpg 353px-Freddie's mom makes him wear The Sack on dates..jpg Freddie e sua mae.png IPilot - Carly and Freddie.png Freddie dps de terminar com a Carly.png Freddie Vestido de Lewbert.jpg Freddie dusting off.PNG Freddie e sam de icarly.jpg 575px-Freddie's Got Ya.jpg Date Sam & Freddie.gif Freddie Benson.jpg Freddie e Sam.png Sam e freddie.gif Freddie e Cat.jpg Freddie No Idea.png Freddie and The DiVaglio.jpg Carly e Freddie.jpg Freddie 2.jpg Freddie and carly.png Freddie attack.PNG Freddie Protective.PNG Freddie Benson.gif 268px-Freddie.jpg Sam and freddie.jpg Freddie *--*.jpg Freddie.jpg Freddie ^.jpg Freddie-icarly.jpg Freddie-icarly-30962273-833-1024.jpg Freddie.gif ICarly - S03E09 - 1.gif Flw500adrkfc00dl.jpg Sam-Freddie-s-Thoughts-seddie-vs-ceddie-6438832-628-433.jpg Img 4115 sam-freddie-kiss-in-ilost-my-mind-icarly.jpg 180px-Seddie-sam-and-freddie-7949030-300-269.jpg Halloween-costumes-carly-and-freddie-2832038-334-445.jpg 554px-564px-Carly and Freddie iBattle Chip.jpg 326px-Character large 332X363 freddie update.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068526-600-450.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068465-300-300.jpg Sam and freddie smiling at each other in ihurt lewbert.png Creddie-carly-and-freddie-9912364-453-604.jpg 250px-A shocked Freddie-1-.png Carly e Freddie no sofa-1-.jpg Character large 332X363 freddie update.jpg Carly-and-freddie 36680 1.jpg Carly-freddie-carly-and-freddie-20378310-500-400 (1).jpg 310px-Freddie He did Plan.png 234px-Carly e freddie abraço.png Icarly-itwins-freddie-the-gullible-clown.jpg Perapad com foto de Freddie e Sam.png 477px-Freddie and The DiVaglio.JPG Carly and freddie wreastle.gif Carly ,Sam e Freddie .jpg IDate Sam and Freddie Date.png Carly and Freddie slow dance.jpg Carly e freddie igo to japan.png Carly e freddie abraço.png Carly e Freddie no sofa.jpg 124px-34278233.jpg 268px-Freddie.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 148398 1708566116436 1306568950 31904178 3023809 n.jpg 212px-URL all I need.jpg Freddie No Idea.png 256px-61579_3751237742.jpg _11-526bedc4-7c93-102f-a9c9-0019b9d5c8df-640x436.jpg imagesCA73A7Y7.jpg imagesCAQWDHWE.jpg imagesCAG2L4O3.jpg adafs.jpg imagesCALGK10C.jpg imagesCAQ6TYTH.jpg I Don't Feel Like a Hero.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 6.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 3.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 2.gif ICarly - S04E06 – 1.gif Nathan Kress 1.gif Tumblr lj6rl1tkZz1qbogez.gif Tumblr lyw4ksnITa1qma04ro1 500.gif Bom dms.gif Omg nathan.png ICarly - S03E08 – 1.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 2.gif ICarly - S04E09 - 1.gif ICarly - S04E07 – Contratei um Idiota.gif GIRL WHO CUTS MY HAIR.gif Tumblr lza765kW7x1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza7iiJQNk1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5ygOMny1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza5k8PbyH1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lza4zrWAdy1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz967gjpDZ1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz98fkg4m81r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz97jvdtsK1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96u3bGu11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96rdbyyX1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96orArMb1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96kkfaVu1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz96dyshnj1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95vmJH991r68rvs.gif Tumblr lz95trhZNI1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lry4tsATZq1r1vearo4 500.gif Tumblr lq7m6fKFSx1qas2jho5 250.gif 2w1wro7.gif Tumblr lzaqjfBFWq1rnofw5o1 250.gif Tumblr ly14qqvo8o1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o2 500.gif Tumblr lt6zxiH9CK1qe5295o1 500.gif Tumblr lsfqfr3KfI1qhokzho1 250.gif Tumblr ls5hz3jYw31qgina3o2 250.gif Tumblr lrs5l4q7ad1qcntf5o7 250.gif Tumblr lrqe66Jgub1qcntf5o4 250.gif Tumblr lrn0yx57os1r2mbj4o1 500.gif Tumblr lrhjoeBZL01qm2ab9o4 500.gif Tumblr lqboyqFBEj1qhx5vso2 250.gif Tumblr lzapf4lNsw1r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzap6e9dS11r68rvs.gif Tumblr lzaowyFs3Z1r3fepzo1 400.gif Tumblr lxhff76aOI1qifknlo4 400.gif ISafw6.jpg 75145_3840204992.jpg 292px-Ipear-store-8.jpg 397px-Tumblr_m2qugpgS6M1qmehuo.jpg 245px-Tumblr_m2r0pxsHNi1roqz5ao1_500.jpg 156143_10150683917441755_53523601754_9684953_1766182971_n.jpg 76627_3780675447.jpg I-halfoween-8.jpg 669px-Nkcreditipearstore.jpg Ipear-store-1.jpg Freddielaser.jpg Icarly-ibattle-chip-02.jpg Normal 043.jpg 369px-Tumblr mb8j94WFQ61qe0xyxo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mbbtc9FlRZ1qjhgnwo1 500.png 360px-71937_682902909.jpg 360px-54966_1636060483.jpg 360px-62695_3775405986.jpg 5c0c95215379508.jpg Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Familia Benson Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Personagens Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:23 Categoria:24 Categoria:25 Categoria:26 Categoria:27 Categoria:28 Categoria:29 Categoria:30 Categoria:31 Categoria:32 Categoria:33 Categoria:34 Categoria:35 Categoria:36 Categoria:37 Categoria:38 Categoria:39 Categoria:40 Categoria:41 Categoria:42 Categoria:43 Categoria:44 Categoria:45 Categoria:46 Categoria:47 Categoria:48 Categoria:49 Categoria:50 Categoria:Lindo Categoria:Freddie Benson Categoria:Freddie Categoria:Freddward Benson Categoria:Garotos/Homens/Masculino Categoria:Aparições de freddie na tv Categoria:122 Categoria:2222222